Germany-2p! Germany x Fem Italy-2p Fem! Italy
by WuerdGirl
Summary: Germany is missing and when he returns, he's his 2p. (Nyo!) Italy was worried sick for him, and is determined to find out why he was missing. Crappy summary. Just read. Really good. GERITA! Has 2p's! Rated T cuz' I'm paranoid. One-shot only!


***Note-** 1p Germany turned into his 2p because he was attacked so he became 2p so that he could defend himself. He has his old memories, but his personality is different.

Also, Italy knows about 2ps so she can become her's when she wants and turn back when she wants to

**Names-**

Nyo! Italy- Feliciana

Germany- Ludwig

* * *

Germany had disappeared for several weeks no one had know where he had gone and the Axis had become worried about him and overtime so had the Allies. Three months after he had disappeared he turned up at a world meeting but he looked different, his hair was more unkempt then usual and his usually Blue eyes were Red he had a Brown army hat on his head and had a Brown army jacket hanging of his shoulders. His skin looked darker then before and he had a scar on his left cheek. He had sat down in one of the chairs lazily and pulled the cap over his eyes and fell asleep until one of Greece's cats climbed onto his lap and he woke up and started petting it and soon many other joined the cat. When the meeting started he didn't shout at everyone to be quite as he normally would instead he watched them all with a board look while petting Greece's cats. When he didn't yell at everyone to be quite all became quiet and they all turned to him. After a while of Germany had ignored them all one in particular came up him and tapped him on the shoulder to ask if he was alright...

Feliciana wondered why Germany hadn't yelled at anybody. So Feli got up and walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

Ludwig turned to him and stared at her boardley. "What it is it Feliciana?" He asked asked raising his eyebrow at her.

Feliciana gasped when she saw that he had red eyes instead of blue. "W-What happened to you?" She asked

"Nothing happened Feliciana everything is fine" He said and pushed his hat up so his eyes weren't covered. "Why do you care anyway?"

"B-Because I'm your friend of course. And something seems wrong. Your eyes aren't blue like they're supposed to be. Instead they're red. And where did you get that scar?" Feliciana asked concerned

"Why should I care if I'm your friend?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. "Why should you care if my eyes are Red why is it a problem?" He asked and glared at him.

"W-Well i-its just that normally they're blue and now they're red. That's not normal." Feliciana whimpered. Ludwig was starting to scare her. He normally was never this scary to her.

"Well my eye colour is no issue of yours Feliciana" He said and stood up glaring down at her. "This meeting is boring" He said and walked out of the meeting room still holding one of Greece's cats in his arms and one on his shoulder.

Feliciana huffed and ran after him, "Wait! I'm not done talking to yet!"

"Why not?" He asked turning to her with a raised eyebrow. "What more is there to talk about?"

"Why did you disappear and where did you disappear to?" She asked

"I was walking home something happened" He said and turned around to keep walking. "Its none of your business what happened"

"Yes it is!" Feli said, almost yelling, eyes somewhat turning red

"No it isn't . What right do you have to be in my business?" He asked calmly with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I am your friend and I care about you!" Feli said, yelling, eyes completely red

"It doesn't matter if you're my friend or not you have no right to interfere with my business" He said taking notice of her Red eyes.

Feli glared at him, her hair started turning a darker shade of brown, "Yes, it is my business." She growled

"No it isn't" He said backing away from her slightly. He knew what she was like when she was a 2p. "Don't get so mad. I just don't want to tell anyone"

She glared at. "I was worried about you for weeks. I didn't know what had happened to you at all. So I want to know what happened, Ludwig!" She yelled, her outfit was now turning red since her hair had finished turning a darker brown.

"I was attacked" He said trying to calm her down. "Are you happy now Feliciana?" He asked turning around and carried on walking while petting the cat in his arm, hoping that she would have calmed down.

"By what?" She asked, still not calm

"I can't remember exactly what happened. I just know I was attacked by a few men I think I'm not to sure they hit my head" He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked, holding a knife up to his neck. She was completely in her 2p form

"Ja I'm sure I can't remember what attacked me" He said putting his hands up in defence. "All I know is that I was attacked and that I hit my head"

She glared at him, "And why were you acting so mean to me, hmmm?" She smirked

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to tell anyone" He said and backed away from her slightly not wanting to upset her now..

"You didn't even want to tell me? Your best friend?!" She asked/yelled

"It was embarrassing to admit that I was attacked and almost beaten" He said looking her in the eyes.

"I wouldn't have cared! You ARE my friend Ludwig! I just wanted to know that you were okay!" Feliciana yelled, tears threatening to spill

"I'm sorry I already said that Feliciana. I didn't want to admit it forgive me" He said backing away from her. Even as a 1p he was never was good with people crying, nevermind as a 2p.

She dropping her knife, she dropped to her knees and started to cry

"Feliciana stop crying" He said kneeling down her level and grabbing her shoulders.

She just shook her head and continued to cry harder.

"Feliciana stop crying. Why are you crying?" He asked boardley.

"Y-You h-ha-d-d m-me-e worried. A-and when you came back you treated me like a piece a of shit," She said. She looked up a little and glared, "AND YOU COULD AT LEAST ACT YOU CARE INSTEAD OF ACTING BOARD!"

"I'm not acting Feliciana" He said and put the cats he had on the floor and picked her up and picked her up and started walking down the hall with her. "I'm not acting this how I am right now. Don't cry its very annoying"

Feliciana glared at him and kicked him in the stomach, hard, sending him flying into a wall.

He pushed himself up and walked up to her. "Why did you kick me?" He asked frowning and annoyed.

She glared at him. She stood up and picked up she knife

He backed away from him and put up his hands in defence. "What did I do wrong now?"

She glared at him and walked off

He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "I'm serious what did I do wrong?"

She huffed and continued to ignore him

"Feliciana what did I do wrong?" He asked again and glared at her.

"You should know"

"I don't. What did I do wrong?" He asked glaring at her more fiercely.

She stopped and turned to face him "You didn't tell me where you were, you had me worried sick, when you finally came back you treated me like shit, when I started to you were board. No emotion Ludwig. So, you tell me? What did you do wrong?"

"I didn't do anything Feliciana you need to know that just because you think so doesn't mean I did" He said glaring at her. "I didn't want people to know I had been attacked no one would"

She glared at him again, "Do you want me lodge this knife into your arm, Ludwig?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice

"No I don't there's no need to threaten me" He said pushing her arm with the knife away from him. "I've already said sorry what more do I need to do?"

Feli thought for a moment. She's had a crush on him for a long time. She smiled. A question forming in her head

He raised an eyebrow at her smile and backed away from her. "I'm going to regret saying that" He said and sighed. "What Do you want Feliciana?"

"How do you feel about me Ludwig?" She asked, in an innocently sweet voice, yet smirking

"You're my best friend" He said raising an eyebrow at her question. She knew how he felt about her.

"You know what I mean you idiota" Feliciana said

"I know. You have been my best friend for a long time" He said confused. "You already know this" He said even more confused.

Feli nodded a bit sad. So he didn't love her. "Okay, see ya later" She said and walked off, not showing that she was sad

He grabbed her shoulder again and pulled her to him "What's wrong with you? I asked you what you wanted. What will it take for you to forgive me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She looked at him, "Nothing's wrong." She said

"Don't I asked you what you wanted. I said I would do something to make you forgive me so tell me what!" He yelled and pulled her shoulders closer to him.

Feliciana sighed, "If you answered my question, I would forgive you. You did. Just not in the way I expected." She mumbled the last part so he wouldn't hear.

He grew confused. "What did you want me to answer?" He asked and raised an eyebrow holding her shoulders tightly "What's bad about being my best friend?"

"Nothing." Feliciana said. "Maybe I just wanted us to be something more" She thought

"Tell me" He said pulling her closer to him. "So tell me" He said being closer to her then he would have liked.

"No" Feliciana said

"Yes" He said resting his forehead on hers.

"No," Feliciana said, "It's not important anyway" She mumbled

"I said tell me" He said becoming more stearn his eyes flashing Blue for a second.

Her eyes widened for a second. "Y-Your e-eyes..." She said trailing off

"What about them?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Th-the-they they.."She said not being able complete a full sentence still in shock

"They what Feliciana?!" He asked his eyes flashing Blue again as he became annoyed.

"There it is again" She said. She raised her hands to rest on his cheeks

He grabbed her hands and glared at her "What happened Feliciana?" He asked angrily his eyes flashing Blue again for a bit longer.

"They're turning blue the more you get annoyed with me" She said and smiled sweetly

His eyes widened and turned Blue completely and his scar started fading away and his appearance started to change.

Feliciana's smile got bigger **((Don't forget she still's her 2p))**

"Why are you smiling?" He asked frowning and moving her hands away from his face.

"You're Back!" She exclaimed and gave him a big hug. She started turning into her 1p again

"Get of me Feliciana!" He said and pushed her away from him and brushed her hair back from in front of his face.

She landed on the ground and glared. She got up and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him neck, she kissed her crush on the lips

Ludwig blushed and pushed her of him again. "W-why did you do that you dummkopf!" He asked his blush covering his whole face. "You shouldn't kiss people on the lips it gives people the wrong idea"

She smirked, "What idea does it give people, Luddy?"

"T-that you like them romantically and people can use that to their advantage!" He said backing away slightly not liking the smirk on her face.

"Well, maybe I like you romantically, Ludwig." Feliciana said looking at the ground

"Don't joke like that Feliciana" He said suddenly glaring at her harshly. "I don't like it when my feelings are messed with"

She looked up at him, "I'm not joking"

"Ja you are Feliciana so stop it!" He yelled before walking back to the meeting room.

"I'm NOT!" Feliciana yelled at him

"Stop joking Feliciana I'm not kidding! Its not right to say things you don't mean!" He yelled back hurt and anger flashing in his eyes.

"Why would I lie to you?" She asked him

"Just because Feliciana I'm not likable" He said and walked away from her.

"If your not likable then why am I your friend? Why is Japan your friend? Huh?" Feliciana yelled at him. She still hadn't moved from her spot. "Why does Prussia like you? Yes he is your brother, be he could be mean to you! We all love you Ludwig!"

"Your just nice Feliciana and Kiku is polite. And like to said Gilbert is my brother" He said turning around to her "I've learnt to accept that. You need to as well"

Feliciana turned into her 2p again and threw a knife near Ludwig's head

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled glaring at her. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes! You did!" Feliciana yelled, "You don't get it. I love you but you won't except that will you!"

He glared at her and walked up to her and kissed her. "There Feli. I do love you but I just don't want my heart broken when you realise you're too good for me!"

She turned back into her 1p. "I don't care. I just want to be happy. And I can only be happy with you, Ludwig"

"Your always happy Feliciana... But fine I'll love you until you get sick of me" He said and kissed her again passionately.

She pulled away, "I could never get sick of you. I fell in love with the moment I met you"

"I doubt that" He said but kissed her forehead. "We have to go back to the meeting" He said and held her hand before walking inside.

Feliciana smiled held his hand, "Don't doubt that. I love you and that's all that matters." With that she pulled him into a passionate kiss

He blushed seen as though they were in front of the other countries. "Come on Feli lets sit down" He said pulling her to their seats still blushing madly.

Feli just smiled


End file.
